Foot Tech Ninja
The Foot Tech Ninja are elite Foot Ninja that were created by Baxter Stockman, who granted them enhanced abilities (such as turning invisible, most notably). Also, their cybernetic armor makes them faster and stronger than regular Foot Ninja. 2003 Series The Foot Tech Ninjas first appear in the episode, The Way of Invisibility as Baxter Stockman's newest invention for Oroku Saki to capture the "green skinned ninjas". The technology Stockman is able to study from the strange armor piece allows the Foot Tech Ninjas to turn invisible, as well as enhance their physical capabilities. Saki orders Baxter to have the Foot Tech Ninjas bring him the creatures. While Casey Jones and Raphael are out patrolling, they notice a group of Purple Dragons spray painting anti-Turtle graffiti. As they fight them, one thug escapes long enough to call and alert the Foot Tech Ninjas that a Turtle is there. The Foot Tech Ninjas ultimately defeat Raph and Casey. One of them drags Raphael away while the other one hands over Casey to the group of Purple Dragons. After Hun lets Raph escape from captivity, he sends a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas to follow him, in hopes of Raph leading him to the others. The ninjas are able to follow Raph all the way into the sewers where they sneak up behind him ready to attack. Donatello and Leonardo intercept them however, using "TurtleVision" goggles. As Michelangelo and Casey join the fight, Don tells them that the cloaking device is around the chest area. Thinking they had won, the Turtles didn't a notice another Foot Tech Ninja holding Casey over a whirlpool. The Foot Tech Ninja tells the Turtles to surrender. Leo, Don, and Raph comply and drop their weapons. They then notice Mikey sneaking above the Foot Tech Ninja holding Casey and he proceeds to kick him. The Foot Tech Ninja falls into the whirlpool as Casey is saved by Don. The guys easily defeat the rest of the ninjas and send them into the whirlpool along with their comrade. Later, the Foot Tech Ninja squad is seen battered in front of a very angry Saki. Two of them drag out Stockman for another punishment, despite him being their creator. In The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1, the Foot Tech Ninjas appear again engaging in battle with Leonardo. They gain the upper hand by turning invisible, but are ultimately defeated when Leo covers his eyes to heighten his other senses. A few more of them are seen later as Hun's back-up when he takes on Leo himself. In Return to New York, Part 1, they are sent by Hun to find the Turtles who have infiltrated Oroku Saki's tower. While following the Turtles in the Foot weapons hangar, Splinter senses their presence. Their invisibility gains them the advantage over the Turtles for most of the battle. However, Leonardo explodes a pair of fire extinguishers and they become visible. Donatello then uses a few shocking-shuriken to destroy their cloaking devices. In Return to New York, Part 3, some Foot Tech Ninja are knocked out by Stockman's exo-suit. In Secret Origins, Part 2, a Foot Tech Ninja can be seen as part of Shredder's attack force. In New Blood, some Foot Tech Ninja can be seen working in the Foot lab. In Exodus, Part 1, some Foot Tech Ninjas ambush Donatello and Leatherhead under Saki's mansion but are ultimately taken out by Leatherhead. Video Games They appear in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video game and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus. While they carry two swords on their back in the 2003 cartoon, the Scabbards are on their back but the swords are not in them in the 2003 video game. A Foot Tech Ninja is a playable character in TMNT: Mutant Melee. Toys The Foot Tech Ninja toy was released in 2003. The Mini-Mutants Don vs. Foot Tech was released in 2007. Trivia *The design of the Foot Tech Ninja is based on the design of the Foot Ninja from the Rainbow Studios TMNT CGI project. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Male characters